Talent Show
by Holo.graphic.Halo
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore goes a little stir-crazy without a war to fight? A Hogwarts Talent show of course. WARNING: slash hp/fw/gw Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice and Touchin on My by 3OH3 R/R


Talent Show

What happens when Dumbledore goes a little stir-crazy without a war to fight? A Hogwarts Talent show of course! WARNING: slash hp/dm

Please R/R

* * *

><p>Dumbledore had announced a talent show a few weeks before and both Ginny and Harry were in it. Harry would be performing both by himself and with as an accompanying part in Ginny's song. The entire Weasley family, excluding Ginny who was performing and Ron who was backstage giving moral support to Lavender, was seated in the great hall waiting for the show to start. Even Charlie, Bill, Percy were there. The former two were arguing with their mother about their various piercings and claiming that they didn't want their hair cut while Percy was talking with Arthur about Ministry Policy and how hard it was for him to get away. Fred and George were quietly talking about their longtime love interest (although he didn't know it) Harry Potter.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry peeked out from behind the curtain. "Oh god, Ginny I don't know if I can do this. What if they laugh or...or worse they aren't really gay and the rumors are wrong? Or what if they are gay and they just don't want me? Or what if the-"<p>

Ginny quickly cut him off before his panic attack got any worse, "Harry relax you've got this. If they aren't really gay you can just tell them that I made you sing that song." She began to straighten his hair and then reached into her bag and pulled out something that looked similar to a pencil

Harry quickly realized what it was "Oh no. No. No. NO. I am not wearing black eyeliner. It makes my eyes look sunken in and then I look like I'm dead and it will be even worse with stage lights. I am sticking with my deep forest green… It makes my eyes look sexy." He said the last part with a grin quickly over his little spaz attack.

"Relax the black is for me and I will never know why the others haven't figured out that you're gay yet. I mean Honestly! You care more about your makeup than most girls." Ginny replied and then smiled "It's time to go on. I'm so excited. I'm heading over to the other side."

* * *

><p>"Oh shit. Oh Shit. Oh holy motherfucking shit." Harry said as Dumbledore announced them and he stripped off his outer robes to reveal his first costume of the night. Immediately mouths dropped and he heard a sound of protest from McGonagall. She had just started to walk towards him…<p>

And then the Music started.

It was like every last fear Harry had drained out of him and the he stepped on the stage. He saw Ginny step out on the opposite side; she was stunning. She was wearing an iridescent purple mini skirt with a black belt that was almost half the size of the skirt. She paired this with a white tube top and a shit ton of necklaces and bracelets. And the heels, well we'll just say… they were deadly. He himself was wearing skin tight leather pants and a t shirt that matched his eyes. Both were wearing headsets to keep their hands free.

Harry began to sing and Ginny began to gyrate against invisible dancers:

(A/n the beeps are actually beeps in the song it never actually says anything bad.)

Girl, I gotta know  
>How you dance like that<br>D-d-dance like that  
>Yeah, dance like that<p>

'Cause you're putting on a show  
>Can I take you back?<br>Take you back?  
>I just gotta ask you to<p>

At this Ginny took over with a seductive smile:

Show me yours, I'll show you mine  
>Don't you worry, you're too fine<br>We got one thing on our minds  
>And we got plenty of time<p>

Harry:  
>Girl, I gotta go, I'm finished with the show<br>If you wanna (beep) me, I won't say no

Ginny:

T-t-touchin' on my (beep), while I'm touchin' on your (beep)  
>You know that we are gonna (beep), 'cause I don't give a (beep)<p>

Harry:  
>Girl, I gotta go, I'm finished with the show<br>If you wanna me(beep), I won't say no

Ginny:  
>T-t-touchin' on my(beep), while I'm touchin' on your(beep)<br>You know that we are gonna(beep), 'cause I don't give a(beep)  
>I can't get you out of my mind with the way you walk<br>The way you walk, the way you walk

Harry:

Baby, you should be a sign, the way you make me stop  
>Make me stop, make me stop<p>

As Ginny sang they began to get into the song gyrating and twisting around each other like snakes:  
>'Cause some like fast and some like slow<p>

Harry:  
>Ladies come and ladies go<p>

Ginny:  
>Skip the tell and let's just show<p>

Harry:

'Cause I want you to know

Girl, I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
>If you wanna (beep) me, I won't say no<p>

Ginny:

T-t-touchin' on my (beep), while I'm touchin' on your (beep)  
>You know that we are gonna (beep), 'cause I don't give a (beep)<p>

Harry:  
>Girl, I gotta go, I'm finished with the show<br>If you wanna (beep) me, I won't say no

Ginny:  
>T-t-touchin' on my (beep), while I'm touchin' on your (beep)<br>You know that we are gonna (beep), 'cause I don't give a (beep)

Harry:  
>T-t-touchin' on my (beep), while I'm touchin' on your (beep)<br>You know that we are gonna (beep), 'cause I don't give a (beep)

Ginny:  
>T-t-touchin' on my(beep), while I'm touchin' on your(beep)<br>You know that we are gonna(beep), 'cause I don't give a(beep)

You know I want you, want you, want you now  
>And I know you want me, want me, want me now<br>Harry:

'Cause there's not that much to figure out  
>So, baby, let's get down<p>

Girl, I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
>If you wanna (beep) me, I won't say no<br>Ginny:

T-t-touchin' on my(beep), while I'm touchin' on your(beep)  
>You know that we are gonna(beep), 'cause I don't give a(beep)<br>Harry:  
>Girl, I gotta go, I'm finished with the show<br>If you wanna (beep) me, I won't say no

Ginny:  
>T-t-touchin' on my (beep), while I'm touchin' on your (beep)<br>You know that we are gonna (beep), 'cause I don't give a (beep)

Harry:

T-t-touchin' on my(beep), while I'm touchin' on your(beep)  
>You know that we are gonna(beep), 'cause I don't give a(beep)<p>

Ginny:  
>T-t-touchin' on my(beep), while I'm touchin' on your(beep)<br>You know that we are gonna(beep), 'cause I don't give a(beep)

Harry:  
>T-t-touchin' on my(beep), while I'm touchin' on your(beep)<br>You know that we are gonna(beep), 'cause I don't give a(beep)

They finally sang together as the lights faded:  
>T-t-touchin' on my(beep), while I'm touchin' on your(beep)<br>You know that we are gonna(beep), 'cause I don't give a(beep)

They exited the stage sweaty and tired. "Oh shit that was only one song. I'm going to go get changed for my next song. It won't be for another forty five minutes but DAMN I need time to cool off. That was intense and I'm pretty sure Ron will stop treating you like a child now." Harry said all of this as he gasped for breath.

Ginny just laughed at him and said "Go. If you need help with anything just call for me."

"Why Ginny," Harry said with a lecherous grin, "If I wasn't gay I might take you up on your offer."

"Harry! I didn't mean it like that…. Bastard. Now Go! Get ready.

"Fine fine I'm going." At this Harry walked toward the room he had been given to change in.

* * *

><p>Ginny walked out into the audience with her school robes back on and watched her Family's reactions. Which were to say the least, varied.<p>

Her dad was thinking of ways to procure a chastity belt dragons and a tall tower... with charms against brooms so that Harry couldn't get in.

Her mom just wondered what had taken her so long and thought to herself, "I had been dressing like that since I was fifteen." Then she corrected herself, "Of course I dressed more conservatively once I met Arthur, I didn't want to scare him off. He was so shy."

Percy and Ron were still in shock.

Bill and Charlie were wishing that Harry wasn't so much younger than them.

And Fred and George were… not there?

_Shit they have to be here to listen to Harry's next song_, Ginny thought as she walked over to her Mom and quietly asked where Fred and George were.

"Oh, they left in the middle of your song they said something about getting a drink." Molly replied.

"Great. Thanks Mom." She said as she glanced at the drink table. _Fuck, they aren't there. Where do you find Hogwarts biggest pranksters? …Somewhere where they did most of their planning and celebrating. Of course their headquarters beside the Kitchen! _Ginny quickly ran towards the Kitchens and was soon standing next to the picture of the pears and in front of a picture of the four house mascots.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" she whispered to the painting. It opened just a crack and she could see the twins on the ground in tears. One, she wasn't sure if it was Fred or George the only one who could tell them apart was Harry, seemed to be crying less and was comforting the other. _Why the Hell are they crying that is the sexiest Harry had ever looked. And that's saying something._

"Fred... George," she said hesitantly as she opened the portrait hole wider.

"Ginny," they said in surprise and scrambled to get off of the floor and wipe off their faces, although it wasn't working particularly well as there were still some tears escaping.

"Your performance was great. I'm glad we got to see it." The one who had less tears said.

Ginny got angry, "Bullshit, I know you two left halfway through. Now tell me what the fuck is wrong. You have to be back in there to watch the rest of the performances."

"Nothing Ginny we're fine just some bad memories." The same one replied.

Just as Ginny was about to reply the other twin said, "I have a question. Why didn't you tell anyone that you and Harry were back together? I was under the impression that you were just friends now and nothing closer." He said all of this between sniffs and trying to dry his face.

_What are they talking abou... Oh they must think I'm dating Harry again because of the performance. _Her face split into a huge grin as she thought, _Well it seems like Harry's feelings are reciprocated after all._

Finally when she got control of her smile she said, "We aren't dating but we also aren't just friends," It was slightly devastating for her to see their eyes regain some hope and then at her just friends comment go back into despair. But then she split into another huge grin, "Now we are BEST Friends. Now let's go clean your faces up and you two have a performance to see."

* * *

><p>They made it back to the great hall just in time to see Dumbledore get off of the stage. Then Ginny heard the first blast of Pop music and squealed. <em>Just in time!<em> She thought She turned to the boys and said, "Remember what I said about Best friends." And then Harry entered the stage and began to sing.

I call you up when I know he's at home.  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.<br>Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?<br>I really hope I can get him alone.  
>I just don't, don't want her to know.<p>

Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
>A Big-shot prankster and he's 6 foot 3!<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!<br>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<p>

I kinda think that I might be his type.  
>Because when you're not around, he's not acting too<br>shy.  
>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.<br>Is this all in my head?  
>I don't know what to do.<br>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking.  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?<br>I really hope I can get him alone.  
>I just don't, don't want her to know.<p>

Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>A Big-shot prankster and he's 6 foot 3.<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and<br>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<p>

Cause he's such a dream.  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean,  
>If you weren't related.<p>

Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
>A big-shot prankster and he's 6 foot 3.<br>I don't want to, but I want to!  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and<br>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<p>

In the audience Fred and George were staring awestruck. "Ginny," one of the said quietly, "is he for real?"

"MMMhhmmm, and both of you not just one. He's liked you two for a while but hasn't known how you two would feel about it being all three of you."

"Is there anyway" they said together and then began to alternate.

"that we could"

"talk to him"

"before the awards"

"ceremony?"

"Well, I guess you two could visit him in his changing room. He got his own because he is head boy you know." Ginny said seemingly thoughtful then she grinned lecherously and said, "It's the second guest room on the third floor. The one you two used to use before you found headquarters. Oh and don't forget… The award ceremony isn't for another two hours."

"Thank you, kind anonymous informant." They said together and then left.

* * *

><p>"Harry," George said as he knocked on the door, "Umm we wanted to talk to you about that song."<p>

On the inside of the room random thoughts were flashing through his head even as he said that they could come in. These thoughts included…

_Oh shit what if they hate me_

_Damn I bet they are here to let me down easy_

_Mmmm George's voice is sexy_

_Fuck what if they never want to talk to me again_

Fred and George stepped in and stood there awkwardly for a minute until Fred spoke, "We were wondering"

George took over here, "if you were serious"

"about what you"

"were singing and"

"which of us"

"were you talking about"

"there are six of us"

"you know."

They stood there looking uncomfortable until Harry said in a rush, "You two. The both of you I mean. I understand if you aren't comfortable with that and I respect your wishes. I mean I really don't even know if you two are gay and-"

"You are babbling you know," George said with a grin as he cut Harry off.

"We were hoping"

"that it was us"

"you were talking about"

"and we've both"

"liked you"

"for a while."

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yah. Harry, Can we kiss you?"

Harry nodded his head yes and the last coherent thought he had was _damn I hope I'm not needed at the award ceremony._

* * *

><p>Harry, Fred, and George did miss the award ceremony and weren't seen until the next day after lunch. Harry's dressing room was looked in but they moved to headquarters. There had been no declarations of love because all three knew that true love took time. (They were bonded a year later. Apparently despite all evidence otherwise soul bonds were possible between three people.)<p>

Harry's last thought proved to be true as he and Ginny had won, although that might have been because Dean, Ginny's newest boyfriend, Dumbledore, who would always give the golden boy a 10, and Colin Creevey, Harry's fan boy were the Judges.

Ginny regrettably err I mean umm THANKFULLY wasn't locked up in a tower with a dragon guarding her and eventually ended up with some professional Quidditch player. Bill and Charlie never ended up cutting their hair and Ron was still as clueless as ever. Hermione was mysteriously absent throughout all of this.


End file.
